Data that is stored in memory devices is sometimes protected against unauthorized access or manipulation, such as using cryptographic means. In some known methods, a global authentication code is used for authenticating the integrity of a plurality of groups of records, based on a plurality of group authentication codes corresponding to the plurality of groups.